Till The Unbelieving Believe
by Sakura Sango
Summary: The boys have been afflicted with a terrible curse. Now they must decifer what it means. And they have to do it quickly because they only have a few days left...(non-yaoi)
1. Cursed

Hello everyone- ok boredom caused me to think of this story...BUT before I get to it I have something quick to say.  
  
Alex's story 'Hiei host a game show or will he ever get to' was deleted by some jerk so it'll be put up on my website soon. Also the next chapter will be added and it will be updated if we get reviewers...I'll tell everyone when it's up 'n runnin...  
  
-----------

Chapter 1- Cursed

The serene forest scene was interrupted by the sounds of a nearby battle. Birds took flight from their nests. The deer took their young to safety. Rabbits perked their long ears and dove for burrows.

Kurama stood next to a tree. One could almost swear that they saw the eternal flames of Hell within those green orbs. Across his stomach was a giant slash. His tiny hand could barely contain the steady stream of bright red blood.

Yusuke was on his hands and knees trying desperately to stand. He had tapped into the very last of his spirit energy and now he could feel its effects. Such devastating effects they were. It was almost impossible for him to breathe.

Kuwabara shakily stood and stumbled to his friend. Red trickled from a cut over his right eye. Blood also flowed freely down his pants leg from a hidden wound. The red fell and pooled on the lovely green grass. Oh what a sickening color the two made when mixed together. That color could make the strongest shudder.

Hiei ran over to the demon sword unsheathed. Chuckling the blue monstrosity flung his hand out backhanding Hiei. Taken by surprise by this attack he was unable to defend. That one mistake of underestimating the enemy bought Hiei a one way ticket to an old oak tree.

The blue demon turned his head to the unconscious fire demon. The red headed fox ran over to his fallen friend. Smiling wickedly the demon stepped closer to the unconscious form.

Instinctively Kurama laid himself over his fallen friend. As the demon raised his hand Kurama closed his eyes and waited for the blast. Injured as he was there was nothing else that he could do except hope and pray that his sacrifice would save his friend.

"Hey ugly forget about me?" The demon glanced behind him and found Yusuke in his spirit gun pose.

"You're weak. You don't scare me!" He turned back to the two demons. "Once I'm done with the demon traitors I'll deal with you."

'That's what you think' Yusuke thought as he gathered up the very last of his energy. "No way jerk." Reaching as deep as he could Yusuke fired out the very last of his spirit energy. Then Yusuke bravely, or perhaps stupidly, gathered a small amount of his life energy. He watched as it made a direct hit against the demon's broad back.

Gasping the creature feel to his knees. His violet eyes rolled back as he fell to his side. Kuwabara and Yusuke ran over to their two fallen comrades. Kurama still had not opened his eyes since closing them. Bright red liquid flowed freely from the young boy and sickenly mingled with Hiei's black hair.

The demon slowly opened his eyes and muttered "Kysy Euhu Ikoi Kiri Onin Aa."

Hearing the words repeated over again started to anger Kuwabara. It was bad enough that his two friends were badly hurt but now he had to listen to some monster say nonsense.

As the blue demon repeated the words once again Kuwabara yelled, "Shut your mouth or else." He stood unsteadily and summoned a miniature spirit sword.

An evil laughter erupted from the blue mouth. Evil eyes glared at the two teens as he whispered, "As I die I laugh because I have placed a curse upon you. In seven days you will be no more unless the unbelieving believe." With that the blue giant breathed his last breath.

Kuwabara's eyes glowed fiercely as he crawled over to the beast. His life was hell enough right now, the last thing that he needed was a stupid curse. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

The only response was an evil smirk that never left the beasts face.

Sitting there holding a red head in his lap Yusuke stared at the blue creature. Horror registered in his eyes as he understood their fate. With this curse they would all die in a week. Somehow they had to break the curse. Somehow.  
  
--------------  
  
So how was this first chapter...I know it's a little short but the next chapter will be longer. So how bad was it? I don't know why but I just can't seem to make this chapter sound better. Any suggestions on how to make it better?

If your in a flaming mood feel free. Flames will be used for roasting marshmellows that will be given to all of the reviewers.

Please read and review...Remember I'll read and review one of your stories if u r&r one of mine...

Also do you know how to get italics and bold on here?


	2. Reminiscing

-struggling to open a bag of marshmallows- Come on open up. -looks up- Oh hey there, ummm sorry but no roasted marshmallows today. I haven't had any flames yet. But if you want these you can have them. Here just grab a few and pass it around.  
  
Ok anyways on with the thank yous::  
  
Buttered-onions- Thank you so much for telling me about the bold and other stuff. Oh yes and thank you for the review. I just hope that this story can keep you intrigued for longer.  
  
Yami-Aj Yu-Yu-InuCaptor- Thankies for the review.  
  
Jemintra- I hope this was a.s.a.p. enough. It would have been sooner but my friend's sister had a baby, then there was the baby shower, then the cat got sick, then my bro accidentally erased the file then...well lets just say I've been going non stop for a while.  
  
Animefangirl- Thank you for the review.  
  
LadyofAnime- Thank you for the review.  
  
Ok before I begin I just wanted to say that for the long wait and because of the fact that this chapter is not as action packed so that's why I'm putting the next chapter up in two days.  
  
'thoughts', "talking"  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2- Reminiscing  
  
Yusuke rolled over in bed accidentally smacking Hiei in the process. Sleepily he glanced over at the sleeping figure. Gently Yusuke smiled amazed that such a rough demon could look so innocent sleeping.  
  
Carefully Yusuke hopped out of bed and went into the kitchen. Sighing he grabbed the phone and dialed Kuwabara's number.  
  
Quietly he snuck out to the back porch and walked down to the middle of the yard. He sure the hell did not want to face the wrath of Hiei.  
  
After three rings a groggy voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara I was wondering how Kurama was." Yusuke was quick to get to the point. Even though Hiei was still out cold, Yusuke did not want to get on his hate list for talking to his longtime friend.  
  
Kuwabara turned his brown eyes over to the red head that slept soundly. "He's fine, I guess. Kurama lost a lot of blood but he should be fine." Kuwabara's eyes shifted from the sleeping boy to a group picture. His eyes landed on the angelic face of Yukina. With stinging tears he took a deep breath. "Hey Urimeshi let me ask you something. Is Hiei, uh well, is he mad at me still?"  
  
Yusuke, who had been in the middle of swatting away a pesky bird, stopped in mid swat. He knew what Kuwabara meant. After all Yusuke had been playing peace keeper in hopes of saving the team.  
  
The subject was still a touchy one. That day was the day that he had lost the love of his life and a good friend.  
  
Sighing Yusuke resumed to trying to swat away the pesky bird. "Yeah, I'd haveta say so since I'm out here ready to spirit gun a pesky bird."  
  
The tone that he heard next made Yusuke wince, so much hurt in it. Hurt and anger.  
  
"Oh well then I better let you go then. Tell Hiei I hope that he gets better soon. Bye." Hastily he hung up the phone. Reaching out a calloused hand knocked the group picture down.  
  
If only he could go back in time, he would if only. But the world cannot be built on if onlys! Such a world easily crumbles then the wisher is left with nothing.  
  
Leaning back Kuwabara closed his eyes and reminisced about that day. The day that changed their lives to this hell hole of an existence that they were in now.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Keiko sat by the picture window wringing her hands. How much longer must she wait. Yusuke should have been back home now. Fear gripped her heart as she thought of everything that could have gone wrong. Her beautiful face became distorted with a look of pure agony. Pictures flooded her mind, all with the same outcome- the death of Yusuke.  
  
Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina sat at the tiny table playing cards and drinking root beers. By their faces it was easy to see that Yukina was winning and Botan was losing. Shizuru looked as though she could really care less. As far as she was concerned they could be staring at paint dry.  
  
Slowly the brown front door creaked open. Four dirty boys snuck in hoping to get past the anxious girls. The last thing that Yusuke needed was to face Keiko. All he wanted was sleep.  
  
"Yusuke your back!" Darn sleep would have to wait until later. Yusuke looked over his shoulder to Keiko's loving eyes. 'Heh much later.' "Where were you? Why didn't you call? I was so worried." Tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
"Hey Keiko it's alright I'm back now." Gently he touched his forehead. Blood still lingered there from a long lightning shaped cut.  
  
"Yusuke you're a jerk for making me wait. You should have called me. What happens if you die? I would have to raise our son by myself." Instinctively she placed a hand over her bulging stomach.  
  
"Not today Keiko. Come on it's time for a new excuse. Think of something a little more original."  
  
Botan and Shizuru sat perfectly still. They knew this would blow over soon. But everyone had to be perfectly still for their tempers teetered on completely exploding.  
  
Hiei shook his head and left through the door. There was no way he was going to stick around for another Keiko/Yusuke argument.  
  
Kurama stared at his friend's retreating back. Hiei still had serious injuries that would kill him if he did not get them treated. Sighing Kurama threw up his arms and walked out of the house. So much for rest.  
  
Kuwabara shook his head and headed into the kitchen. Forget this he was going to eat with or without his friends.  
  
Yukina though, precious Yukina had never seen them so mad at each other. Never before had she seen them fight this bad. Yes they had had small arguments but never anything this horrible. Tears welled up in her eyes as the two kept arguing.  
  
Slowly she stepped over to the angry couple. "Guys don't fight. You love each other so much so please do not fight. How about if we all just go get some food. We could make smores or something like that."  
  
"Please Yukina just shut the hell up." Yusuke snapped. Man this was so damn stupid. Every day they had to go through this. Why could Keiko just shut up and let it go.  
  
Yukina stood still and stared at the spirit detective. Never had anyone ever yelled at her like that. Tearing up she ran for the kitchen.  
  
Botan stared at her hands in her lap. Never before had they been so interesting. Wow look at that line. Right now Botan wished that she had taken up palm reading. Silently Botan kept wondering if that long line was her life line.  
  
An angry Kuwabara came charging in. More words were thrown around.  
  
Yukina stood in the kitchen. She knew that she had started this. Only if, only she were stronger. If she did not cry so easily. Nodding defiantly Yukina walked out of the kitchen determined.  
  
Botan still studied her palms. If that was her life line then was it good or bad.  
  
Shizuru sat trying desperately to light her cigarette. "Damn lighter's empty" she muttered while tossing it out the open window. The one time she really needed one she could not get it lit. If only Hiei was here she could use his fiery temper to light it. Chuckling she thought that would be a total disaster. With his temper her entire head would be crisp in a second.  
  
Sighing she stared at the arguing people. Hell with these emotions her cigarette could be lit easily. Shaking her head she quietly slipped out the front door. She sure did not want to get tangled with this. Maybe home would be better she always could call later to check on everyone.  
  
Yukina stared at the three. Clearing her throat she shouted above them, "I'm going home."  
  
Kuwabara turned swiftly on his heels. Staring at her he tried to make sense of what she had just said. Was it true was Yukina leaving.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko started all over arguing over whose fault it was that Yukina was leaving.  
  
Kuwabara ran outside chasing after the retreating back of his love. Desperately he tried to tell her that everything would be ok.  
  
"Kazuma, it's not because of you or anyone else. I just want to go home for a while. I'll be back someday." With that she was gone.  
  
As Kuwabara stood he stared at the street in a trance. From inside he could hear Keiko's voice ask once again about Caitlyn. Would this never end.  
  
Above him big dark clouds gently let loose a spring rain. Luckily for him the rain came in time, now at least his wet face could be blamed on the rain and not on the tears that flowed past his face.  
  
Later that day Keiko walked out vowing to never return ever again. And Hiei found out about Yukina's leaving. Without listening to the whole story he assumed that it was Kuwabara's fault and vowed to kill him. Kill him slowly and painfully.  
  
--- End of Flashback---  
  
Kuwabara shook his head as he got up to check on Kurama. What was done was done and there was no going back. All he could do now was hope that Koenma could find out about this curse and how to break it.  
  
---  
  
Yusuke sat on the damp grass and stared at the phone. How much disappointment sounded in his voice. Yusuke shuddered at the hollow sound that he had heard in his friend's voice.  
  
'Keiko. I love you so much. Keiko Why did I never tell you that.'  
  
Yusuke shook his head. No he could not let her consume his thoughts. He and his friends were in danger. Yusuke knew that he would have to keep a clear mind if he wanted to protect everyone.  
  
Ever since that fateful day he had become peacekeeper, protector and messenger to everyone. No longer was he able to be his cocky self. For if he did people would die and the team would be lost. Smiling Yusuke shook his head. 'No not the team- my friends would be lost.'  
  
Sighing he got up off of the wet grass. Lightly he dusted off his rear and headed for the house.  
  
Standing at the doorway another shake came from his head. His house. A stupid one story that desperately needed a maid of some sort. Never again would he say anything bad about his mother. Not now that he knew how hard it was to take care of a house.  
  
Well at least not for a week. It would be that long before Yusuke would be able to have another beer, then another, then another. Somehow he knew that this next week would be horrible. Beer would taste good after such a hard week. But hey if one beer would taste good then think how much 12 would taste.  
  
Jumping over empty boxes Yusuke walked into the kitchen. After looking through the refrigerator he slammed the door shut and banged his head against it.  
  
'Stupid me,' he thought, 'I forgot to get food.' But that was the way it had been since Keiko left.  
  
That was six months ago. Yusuke had not gotten to see his son, Taro, yet. Shizuru had told him about what a charming little boy he was. Beautiful big brown eyes just like his mommy and black hair just like his daddy. Being a great friend Shizuru was able to sneak a picture to him. It was taken when Taro was two months old. He was sitting in his car seat. Yusuke kept it in his wallet right behind the picture of Keiko.  
  
Emotionally worn out and starving Yusuke sat down on the couch and stared at the wall. How much he hated his life. He would give anything to get rid of it and start over from the beginning.  
  
Silent footsteps walked down the hall. The black haired figure stood there staring at the depressed figure on the couch. Lowering his head slightly the injured Hiei slowly made it to the windowsill.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up huh Hiei." Yusuke smiled a fake smile. He just had to keep up his spirit so that the team would not suffer. Oh how he longed to go back to the way he used to be with not a care in the world. How quickly he had been served the world on his shoulders.  
  
Silence ensued as the two sat and stared each lost in their own little world. The beeping of the purple communicator startled them both. Yusuke fumbled in his pocket and pulled it out. Opening it he saw Botan's cheery face.  
  
"Yusuke Koenma's all ready. He found everything all you have to do is come here with Hiei." She leaned closer to her communicator and whispered, "Kuwabara's going to bring Kurama ok?"  
  
In response Yusuke nodded and shut the communicator. Without speaking he went over to the window and grabbed the back of Hiei's cloak. Reaching over he grabbed the brown handled katana that hung at Hiei's side. Yusuke threw it over his shoulder and dragged a mad demon towards the awaiting portal.  
  
---  
  
Ok guys that was not such a great chapter but I swear that the next chapters are going to be the greatest. So please read and review.  
  
For fun::For fun I'm going to leave a short quiz at the end of every chapter- see how many you can answer- leave the answers in your review.  
  
1.What color are Kurama's eyes?  
  
2.What color is Kurama's hair?  
  
3.What color is Kurama's hair when he's in Youko form? 4. What was the name of Kurama's first girlfriend? 5. How did Hiei and Kurama "first" meet?  
  
Good luck.  
  
Please r&r the next chapter should be out either Thursday or Friday. 


	3. Regret

Wow 5 reviews and so soon. -holds up the makings for smores- Once again flames will be used to make snacks for the readers.  
  
**_Jemintra_**- Thank you for the review  
  
**_Buttered onions_**- -stands back from the marshmallow eating frenzy- Glad ya like them. Sorry that one part was a little confusing. My stupid computer's actin up again.  
  
**_Silverkitsune568_**- Thank you for the review.  
  
**_InuKurama_**- -giggles while reading review- Hmmm take it you like Kurama.  
  
_**Madame Arrow Foxfire**_- Hey thanks for the review.  
  
Thank you again everyone for the reviews.  
  
---Quiz answers--- 1. Green

2. Red/crimson/ whatever other red color

3. silver/ white (both were allowed)

4. Maya

5. Hiei thought that Kurama was the demon he was looking for, but Kurama wasn't. They get into a fight and Hiei loses, Kurama wins. Kurama takes the injured Hiei back to his place to heal.  
  
Wow everyone did pretty darn good.  
  
Time to start the story and to stop blabbing.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 3- Regret  
  
Yusuke's knees gave out from under him as the words sunk in. This curse it was so strong, so deadly. He shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the floor. No longer did he have the strength to look up.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes shone with a newfound, yet irrational, determination. "Are you sure there is no way to break the curse. Medications, chants, food, killing someone else. Anything?" Desperation started to take over as he spoke, "My grandma had a special cure thing that was supposed to cure everything, First you stand in a metal tub. Then you balance a beach ball on your nose and hold your left leg up and twirl and whistle a song while spinning in a circle."  
  
Koenma's eyes lowered. How hard it was for him to not be able to save the boys. Right now they were so helpless. There was no doubt about it if these boys could not break the curse they would die in seven days.  
  
"No, no matter what you do you are cursed. The only way that it can be broken is if you find the one person closest to your heart and tell one deep secret or feeling. It has to be something that they do not know or do not believe that you feel. But there's more..." Koenma paused dramatically until he had all eyes on him, "You have to have some kind of proof of it. It has to more then words."  
  
Silence ensued as the boys slowly understood why it would be so hard.  
  
Yusuke turned and looked behind him at his fractured team. Kurama was leaning against the wall clutching his midriff. Already bright crimson was seeping through his green shirt. Shuddering Yusuke turned away, the color that the two made reminded him of the fight.  
  
Hiei was sitting in the corner glaring at Kuwabara. If he had his katana right now he would have sliced Kuwabara into tiny bits.  
  
Kuwabara stood shuffling his feet trying to ignore the glare that came from the other side of the room. A tear hung in the corner of his eye threatening to fall.  
  
'_How can we a fractured team, damaged material, survive and break the curse_.' Anger clouded Yusuke's eyes as he ran to Koenma's desk. In a heated frenzy he threw papers around the room. Anything at all to keep his mind off of the curse.  
  
Terrified, Koenma backed away as he watched papers, pens and his rubber stamp fly all around the room.  
  
Running out of things to throw Yusuke went over to the wall and started to punch at it. Tiny indents were being made as he growled and punched faster. The walls shook and the ceiling crumbled. But no one moved. They all felt the same way to.  
  
Worn out Yusuke dropped to his knees. Leaning against the wall he sighed as the coolness of the tiles hit his sweaty face. Why could he not get a break for once in his life.  
  
---  
  
The sun shone brightly as Keiko watched children running in the park. With a soft smile she gazed lovingly at the tiny bundle in her arms. So he would be able to run just like them. "Just promise you won't run out on me ok Taro."  
  
'_Just like what I did to my love_.' Keiko looked up to the tiny boys and girls that were running around the sandbox. Just off in the distance was a birthday party. It reminded her of the surprise party that Yusuke had thrown her. For she had a surprise of her own. That was the day that Yusuke found out that he was going to be a daddy.  
  
After that day he had changed his act. Yusuke had stopped drinking and cursing around the house. He had even made amends with his mother. Keiko swore that overnight he had gone from the punk that he had always been to an over all nice guy.  
  
Sighing Keiko got up and started to head home.  
  
On days like these she missed Yusuke the most. These were the days that she wondered why they ever split up. Was it Caitlyn, the missions, or the lying about where he was going.  
  
After all it was Botan that had to tell where Yusuke went when he was called for a mission. It was as if did not want her to know the truth. If only he would have told.  
  
Shaking her head Keiko walked down the sidewalk. If she was to succeed in her life as a single parent Keiko would have to stop the doubts.  
  
But no matter how hard she tried Keiko could not stop the doubts from clouding her heart. Perhaps she should talk to him again sometime soon. If not for her then for Taro. After all it was not fair for him to grow up without a daddy because of their stupid fights.  
  
---  
  
Yusuke leaned against the wall for his house. How could they beat the curse. Standing there he racked his mind. How? How?  
  
Kuwabara stood in front of Yusuke trying to act tough. Which was really hard to do since Hiei was glaring at him the entire time. Chuckling nervously he slowly scooted a little further away from the fuming fire demon and slowly behind Kurama.  
  
Well at least he was safe from the eyes that had slowly bored into him. The Kuwabara realized the shape that Kurama was in.  
  
The fox was hardly able to stand. His face was pale and the wound on his stomach had bled through yet another bandage. What was that the third or fourth bandage so far today.  
  
For some reason Kurama was not able to heal from his wounds like usually. Fear struck Kuwabara as he realized that Kurama was in no shape to fight. What if the bleeding could not be stopped. Only then did he realize that Kurama, one of his closest friends could die.  
  
Kuwabara looked over at Hiei. Only then did he realize that he had hardly used his right arm or leg. Hiei had allowed for all of his weight to be placed upon his left leg. But his right arm was his fighting arm.  
  
The cut on the back of Hiei's neck still had not healed. Bright crimson slowly oozed down his neck and onto his back creating a small red river.  
  
Turning his glance to Yusuke he realized that he was gasping for air. Still Yusuke stood trying to stay strong. No matter how heroic everyone acted Kuwabara knew that Kurama and Hiei were badly injured and that he and Yusuke were still tapped out of their power.  
  
Fear gripped Kuwabara's heart turning it to ice. They were all in serious danger of dying soon. If not from the curse then from the injuries that the blue monster had given them.  
  
---  
  
Ok everyone here is your third chapter. Sorry for the shortness of it but I promise to make it up on the next chapter. For there will be the real action.  
  
But before it does you have to plead for the life of a character. Make a good enough plea and they may survive the curse... If you don't they may die...  
  
Ain't I mean... (  
  
Please read and review (since my b-days on the 24th) Thankies...


End file.
